


Damn Robot

by hocotate



Series: Nex Ex Machina [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, XiuChen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Minseok and Jongdae find their coworker in the arms of a crying robot.





	

“Is it... dead?” Jongdae asks as he stares at the device, at the human-like robot hunched up on the couch. Blood is everywhere, as are wires and tools, but that is the least of their multiplying problems.  
  
  
“Of course it’s not dead, you idiot,” Minseok hisses, quietly enough to not cause a scene. Taking a step forward, tiptoeing carefully, he sighs in sudden pity and turns to his partner. “Look, it’s even crying.”  
  
  
A loud sob slips from the robot’s lips, having them rack their guns in an instant. Backing away just ever so slowly when they spot the limp body resting heavily over its lap, they leave the front door open and run for their lives.  
  
  
“Looks like Sehun really dug his own grave, huh,” Minseok pants after entering their helicopter, decocking his gun before starting the engine.  
  
  
Laughing in response, nervously yet amusedly, Jongdae leans back in mild post-shock while shutting his eyes that are now scarred forever.

 

"No shit, smartass. Now let’s get back before that thing kills us too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is part of my (so far) rather inconsistent robot!au.


End file.
